Always Trying To Live It Up
by lizook
Summary: "Did you miss me, Agent Booth?" "Of course." No, not a post S5 finale, just one where Bones had to spend a weekend away from DC.


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship

**A/N**: Thanks to **SSJL** for the teeny, tiny spot check.

**Disclaimer**: Even 100 (ok, more than that on my total fic count, but it's now 100 posted here) fics later, Bones still doesn't belong to me. Title from Lady Antebellum's _Our Kind of Love_.

* * *

"Bones." The handle of her small suitcase clanged against the floor as she turned around and found him grinning at her. His hands settled low on her hips as he pulled her to him, his mouth covering hers immediately. Sighing, she leaned into him, her hands twisting in his t-shirt as his tongue wrapped around hers.

Forcing herself to pull away, she smiled up at him. "Did you miss me, Agent Booth?"

"Of course."

"I was only gone for the weekend. The girls were disappointed that you and Parker could not join us."

"Next time, I'll make sure I have no evals to complete and we'll make it an event for the whole family." He crouched, picking up her suitcase and smiling as the PA crackled with an announcement for the next train leaving the station; it was unbelievably good to have her home. "By the way, it was a _long_ weekend."

"Why, did Parker prove to be a challenge? I thought we discussed how we should just go with whatever mood he's inhabiting at the moment, adolescence—"

Chuckling, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, no, no. First of all, Park stayed at Becca's this weekend; one of his buddies got a paintball gun for his birthday and they were going to try it out." He draped his arm over her shoulders and began walking towards the doors, her bag bumping along behind them. "I meant that you were gone for longer than a weekend, like when they give us Monday off for President's Day. Ya know, a long weekend..."

"Yes, like when we take Friday and Monday off to accompany Parker to his hockey tournaments."

"Yeah, like that."

"I didn't leave until noon on Friday, that's only one additional day..." She paused, a soft smile lighting her face as he stopped in the middle of the crowd and turned towards her, his eyes dark as he opened his mouth to protest. Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his waist, still amazed at how well she knew him. How she could recognize the shifts in mood, the need to make her understand why an extra day mattered. But he didn't have to... "I understand though. I missed you, too. Perhaps, more than I originally realized."

"Oh, Bones." His mouth crashed down on hers once again, his fingers tunneling through her hair as she gasped beneath him, her arms tightening around his waist. Shifting her hips, she smiled against him, feeling his growing arousal match hers. Had it really only been three days? She had missed this, missed him and mornings arguing over whose coffee (Caramel Pecan or good ol' Folgers) was made, nights [barely] watching whatever sporting event was on, laughing and talking before curling against one another and falling asleep.

She ran her tongue across bottom his lip, her hands slipping underneath the waistband of his pants as she pressed them closer together. Groaning, he accepted her invitation, his hips rocking against hers as—

"Excuse me." His head jerked up and he flushed, realizing one of the transit employees had been tapping him on the shoulder for the past two minutes. "I realize your wife—"

"We're not married. We're in a long term, committed relationship that, despite my original perceptions of feelings and their uncertainty, I don't foresee ever ending. However, that does not necessarily mean—"

"Bones..."

"Either way, ma'am, I'm sure you've been gone for awhile and your, uh, significant other, is excited to see—"

"I was only gone for the weekend actually." She smiled, hand roaming slowly over Booth's back.

"In any case..." The man shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting not to blush; these two made him feel like a damn voyeur in the middle of two hundred bustling people. "You need to take that elsewhere."

"I apologize, I completely forgot our location and I'm sure he did as well. Though he isn't the prude I once believed, he doesn't—"

"Bones." He growled, his knuckles turning white against the handle of her luggage. "C'mon." He started walking, calling an apology to the worker one last time as they walked out of the station and into the warm May evening.

"You hungry?" He asked, turning the ignition and stepping on the gas.

"Not for any food." She winked, smoothing her skirt, and inhaled deeply.

"Good, me either."

"Well, that's a first."

"Hey, I'm not _always_ thinking about food. Especially when you're around..."

"Well, I hope you've eaten something today, you're gonna need all the energ— Hey, this isn't the way home."

"I'm taking a short cut. We don't really have to go through the entire city to get home."

"That's correct, but Capital Heights is more north than the direction Louisiana Avenue will take us."

"I know. I want to avoid the congestion on North Capitol so I'm going to the side streets, come in from the south."

"You just want avoid as much traffic and lights as possible, if that means you miss a couple stop signs then..."

"I stop for traffic signs! But you're right, I sure as hell want to get home as fast as I can... you're driving me crazy here, Bones."

"By sitting here?"

"Yes. God, you're all flushed and your hair..." His hands tightened on the wheel as he merged onto Pennsylvania. "It's distracting."

"Just put the sirens on then."

"Can't, no matter how much I want... damn it!" He pounded on the dashboard as a car driving fifteen miles under the speed limit pulled in front of him. "We would get stuck behind a damn 'Sunday' driver!"

"Does it help to know that I'm quite annoyed as well?" She tilted her head towards him and twisted in her seat. "I'm very aroused and..." Grinning, she brushed her hand along the inside of his thigh, over his hip, before cupping him through his pants. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut for a brief moment as her fingers continued to work over him. "I just... I need to be with you."

"Mmm." His hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing lightly before drifting down her side, brushing against her breast, and he grinned as the contact caused her to inhale sharply. "God, baby, no more vacations without each other. Work conferences, digs, whatever, that's fine... it's different... Hell, I know..." He grunted, biting the inside of his cheek as her lips pressed against his jaw, friction making him dizzy as her hand moved over his erection faster and faster. "Know sometimes we need time apart, but vacations are for people to relax and get away _together_. I hate that I couldn't this time."

She sighed softly, her forehead resting against his temple. "I admit, there were multiple occasions this weekend that I found myself wishing you were there to share it with."

Her acknowledgment made his heart pound, sent the rest of his blood rushing south. Gulping, he scanned the scenery to figure out where the hell they were. Making a series of quick turns, he laughed lightly as he pulled into the parking lot of Fort Dupont Park.

"I thought we were going home, but I can definitely make thi—" She began climbing over the console, her head bowed in attempts to avoid hitting the ceiling.

"No, not here... I'm... too old..." He grinned as her laughter filled the cabin, her eyebrow arching in question. "You'll see." He jumped out, crossing to the other side of the car and yanking her door open before she even had the chance to settle back in her seat. Lacing his fingers through hers, he tugged her out of the vehicle, slamming the door shut behind them and pressing her back against the bumper. His lips claimed hers, his tongue invading her mouth, exploring hungrily, before he pulled away, leading her towards a remote section of the park. "It pays to know people in all branches of law enforcement."

"Hmm?" She leaned against him, stumbling a little on the rough trail. "Oh, that sign says 'Do Not Enter'."

"Exactly." He smirked, his fingers stroking over her hip. "They're doing some landscaping and refurbishments so they closed it off to the public."

"But..." She glanced over her shoulder, watching as people filtered in and out of the other park trails. "There are still people here."

"It's almost dark, they'll be leaving soon or visiting the activity center."

"Mmm, I can accept that logic." She nudged him forward, laughing lowly as he led her the rest of the way down the trail and lifted her onto a picnic table.

"Thought so." He covered her body with his, hips pressing together deliciously as he trailed kisses down her throat. "Fuck, I can't wait... oh jesus..." He gasped, forehead pressing to her shoulder as her hands flicked open his fly and lowered the zipper of his jeans.

Moaning, she pushed his pants and boxers down before reclining against the table once more, her eyes sparkling at him in the low light. "Booth, I need... want..." Her nails bit into his skin through his shirt as he bunched her skirt around her waist, pushed her panties to the side, and slid into her heat. "Oh, yes."

"Damn, so amazing." He brushed his lips over his jaw and began to move, grunting as she hooked her leg higher on his waist, bringing them even closer together.

"More, just..." Gasping, she arched her back, her hands tightly gripping the edge of the table as she rose to meet his every thrust. "Just... yeah... need..." She swiveled her hips against his. "Need all of you..."

"Take me... Fuck, Bones, take me..." He rose up on his knees slightly, changing his angle of entry and increasing their rhythm. Groaning, he stroked his tongue over hers as her hands grasped his ass, his movements becoming erratic as he filled her more completely.

"Mmm, yes. I'm... yes, yes, yesssss!" Her head banged against the table, breath hitching as the pleasure swept through her.

"Ohhh, god..." He tangled his hand in her hair, returning to her once more before he fell after her, gasping and chanting her name as his orgasm washed over him.

"I... wow..." Her hand smoothed over his hip as he collapsed on the table next to her.

"Wow is right." He kissed her temple, his hands groping in the darkness for his discarded pants. "We should probably go though; don't want to push our luck."

"Yes, besides..." She stood and straightened her skirt, her mouth turning up, eyes raking over him as he dressed.

"No, no 'besides'. Unpacking and laundry can wait until tomorrow."

"I know." Wrapping her arm around her waist, she let her head fall against his shoulder as they started back down the trail. "There are other _activities_ I missed that I'd much rather catch up on anyhow."


End file.
